


Triangulations

by prairiecrow



Series: Knight Rider 2000 AU [5]
Category: Knight Rider 2000
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a rather unconventional three-way relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulations

_**The VR, September 27th  2003, 10:47 p.m. CST** _

_"Letting the two of you gang up on me was one of the most ill-considered decisions I've ever made,"_ KITT remarked against the tousled illusion of Shawn's hair once she'd stopped shuddering and moaning and digging her nails into his back. He didn't sound breathless at all — he had no need to breathe — but his voice had that slightly distracted quality that always bled through into it after he'd shared the pleasure of one of her orgasms through their chip link. 

 "Oh, come off it, KITT!" Brad, who was on top of their current configuration and who had been laying a line of leisurely kisses up and down the AI's virtual spine and shoulders and neck for a couple of minutes now — asexual he might be, but he'd discovered that he certainly wasn't asensual, not by a long shot — paused just long enough for a grin and an admonishing little bite. "Two on one is just how you like it."

 KITT sighed at the caress of his programmer's hand down his side and stretched as best he could with Brad covering him from above and Shawn wrapped around him from below. _"I must admit that there are certain… conspicuous advantages…"_

 "That's one way of putting it," Brad teased with another quirk of a smile and a stroke of his tongue over the bitten place. "So quit yer bitching, sweetheart."

 "He wouldn't be happy if he wasn't complaining about something." Shawn's sated smile widened as she tugged on KITT's left hip. "And who told you you could stop?"

  _"Absolutely merciless,"_ he lamented, _"both of you!"_ But he started moving again, a slow deep pistoning, prompting a happy laughing cry from Shawn and a quip from Brad:

 "Maybe we need to install a gas pedal in here t— _ow!_ " Shawn had reached around KITT's flexing waist to smack him sharply on the flank. "Hey! No bruises, remember?"

  _"It never works out that way,"_ KITT smirked, still sounding not the least bit out of breath in spite of what his avatar was currently doing.

 "You are _such_ a smart-ass," Brad commented against the pale skin under his left ear, and bit him again hard enough to make him tilt his head back and utter a surprisingly hot simulation of a moan.

 "But — such a — _nice_ ass —" Both of Shawn's hands had slid down to cup it between the firm twin curves and Brad's narrow pelvis, squeezing and pulling harder.

  _"Why, thank you,"_ AI and programmer said simultaneously, with nearly identical qualities of self-satisfaction.

 Shawn rolled her eyes, then closed them with a shiver as KITT picked up the pace, and lay back to enjoy the ride. When Brad slipped a hand down to find hers she entwined her fingers with his without a second's hesitation, a warm and friendly gesture of connection in the hot night they so willingly shared. It wasn't always a perfect alignment, but on occasions like this it was certainly close enough to serve. 


End file.
